A Birthday Present
by jsaba
Summary: okay, so today's my birthday, and to celebrate, I wrote this simple one-shot, it talks about Zuko's first birthday without Ursa, enjoy, and your reviews would be the perfect birthday presents.


**zu it,A Birthday Present**

Hey guys, Jsaba is here with a new story, this is a special in the occasion of my birthday, and I turned 12 today. Can you believe that I have to spend it studding grammar, no fair at all; this is a one-shot Zuko's first birthday during Ursa's absence. Enjoy!

O0O0O0O0Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his bed, it was the morning of a fine summer day, but his limbs felt numb.

The young boy was still affected by his mother's disappearance, the boy that was once the kid who turned the palace upside down with his laughter, so outstanding and loving and all; the boy who was the most handsome kid in the fire nation was now different.

He didn't eat much, he was much paler and thinner than usual, his cheeks rather white, bags were under his eyes from sleepless nights, the times after he woke up from a nightmare but found no comfort at all, those nightmares were increasing and increasing by every passing day and the fact that there was no one to comfort him at all wasn't really helpful.

He would sometimes dream that his mother came to him in the dark night, the night she disappeared, she would say some stuff and then fade to the darkness, he knew it was real, how stupid was he to go back to sleep.

If he didn't mommy would be alive by now.

he set off, imagining what would have happened if he wasn't foolish like that.

he would have followed her, he would have said good bye properly if she had to leave so badly, he would even go with her, she was the only one who cared, without her he had nothing but his uncle, but uncle was now in deep grief for losing his first born, it wasn't like he would come today, knock on the door and go playing or something.

he did understand, though, Lu Ten was a great boy, he was Zuko's role model, hero, older brother, and even best friend, they were just too happy, Iroh loved him a lot, Lu Ten was the last thing Iroh had after he lost his wife, zuko understood.

lu ten meant the world for him, he just had the way of making everyone around him love him, put aside Azula and Ozai, they didn't love anyone, but them selves.

he missed his cousin and mother, oh agni how badly he wished to see them, just for one minute,he would hug Lu ten and call him his favourite cousin, he would kiss his mother and hug her and smell the wonderful smell of her robes.

he would clench to her as a life line. Enough with this now, he thought, back to the sleep issue, no comfort at all.

He knew from an old memory that his father didn't really like being woken up at night by him, needless to say he had a small scar on his forehead to prove it, luckily his hair grew all over it.

Uncle hasn't returned yet, and Azula would only frighten him more.

He wished he had something of his mother, after her death, it took Ozai less than a day to delete every sign that she ever existed in the palace, it was as if she never lived, as if she never roamed the hallways of this red utopia.

He swam in the deep sea of his thoughts before being fished out by the sound of one of the palace servants.

"Prince Zuko, Happy birthday to you! Are you awake yet?"She asked.

It struck him, today was his 11 birthday, he had lost track of days. Then he thought about what the servant said.

Zuko didn't respond. He was awake but why to get out? Should he go? For what? For his father to show him how he favoured his prodigy of a sister over him? To get teased and insulted by Azula herself?

His room was much safer, for now, he waited to hear what the servant had to say.

"Prince Zuko, your highness, I'm afraid you have to get up, Fire lord Ozai requests your presence." She said.

"I'm up." Zuko mumbled.

He got up and changed to some cloths; he pulled his hair to a simple phoenix tale and got out.

A frown was still on his lips; it had been for nearly two months, when his mother went she took his smile with her.

He sighted, today was his birthday, his first without his mother, and he knew what she would do on his birthday.

A stray tear ran down his cheek as he remembered.

She would wake him up, but with her usual bright smile, she would tickle him if he didn't, so he would happily.

She would say: "My young prince is a year older now, but he is already a great man!"

He would laugh and feel his self esteem rise up.

She would give him a day off from fire bending practice and school.

Then his mother would dismiss the cooks and prepare him whatever he wanted, his father had objected on this but she didn't care.

Then she would make him the most delicious desert ever, sometimes ice cream or cupcakes or whatever would bring joy to his small heart, she would even allow him to eat a huge pack of Chilli Fire Flakes.

Then they would play in the garden and feed the turtle ducks, afterwards she would take him shopping for gifts or cloths or whatever he wanted, and to any place he liked, the circus, the theatre, the zoo, anywhere!

And by the time they are back a huge chocolate cake would be waiting him, with many presents.

He would eat till he feels his tummy explode, then she would put him to bed, kiss him on the forehead and say:

"Agni bless you my young turtle duck."

Usually his father would excuse himself, so does Azula, mom sometimes made her, but after she set Zuko's hair on fire, and released a rhino in the zoo, Ursa figured out that Azula must really hate this.

All the wonderful memories rushed through his mind as he strolled to where his father wanted to meet him, he entered the throne room, and the fire was shining on his father's face masking half of it.

Zuko bowed,

"You wanted to see me father?" He asked.

"I did, today you turn eleven boy, tell me which fire bending set have you reached?"

He was surprised that Ozai knew it was his birthday, but this meant no good.

"I finished the fourteenth sir." He said miserably, he knew what next, his father would remind him that Azula finished the hundred fourteenth she is younger and all... He was used to the skript or play by now, but is still hurt.

"Your sister had finished the forty eighth set last week, did she not? She is younger than you! Why is this! If you were supposed to turn into the leader of this great nation, you will not with this ability of yours! Another year added to your miserable life! And still you are useless! Just an extra weight, wasting oxygen and food, embarrassing me! I want more improvement, do you understand! Quit being so useless! If it was up to me you would have died a long time ago, or perhaps turned you to a servant, whipping my shoes and kissing your sister's! That's your place! You're my pathetic excuse of a son; your stupid mother is no longer here for you to cry with her! Get out of my eye sight!" He said.

Zuko bowed again, and turned to leave, a silver tear escaped his eyes, and his he felt that his ribs were now broken from trying not to cry while hearing his father, if he cried things would get more complicated.

He got out of the throne room only to be met by his younger sister.

A smile was on her face, a smirk to be aureate.

"That was harsh Zuzu, but father is right. You are an extra weight, I even might consider that mother left because she was tired of you being so useless, now she is no-''

"SHUT UP AZULA!" He yelled between sobs and ran outside quickly.

He just got a proper scolding and yelling for his birthday, his father just said that he was useless as a happy birthday, he cried.

Finally he reached the gardens, he quickly went to the place where he and mother usually sat, the turtle duck pond, and he folded his legs, buried his face in them and started to sob.

The boy sat under the cherry blossom tree, blossoms and leaves were everywhere.

I wish you were here mom, he thought, why did you leave me alone? I need you!

His mom would never ever do that; even if he failed she would soothe him and say that he would succeed next time.

He was like that for a few minutes.

He felt the sun which was up in the high sky, spreading its silky golden rays licking the nature, that had it share of beautifulness, it was wearing a beautiful green dress, decorated with all kinds of flowers, a festival of thousands of colours beating with energy and life, they were a joy to the eyes as much as the nose.

Usually on his birthday, Zuko and his mother would adore this beautiful sight, but once again she was no longer here.

After sometime a servant came and told him that it was time for him to start his fire bending training.

Zuko goes, only to spend eight hours with the master and end up with a second degree burn and a swollen eye.

His father had apperantly ordered to increase his training, he didn't care for health, Zuko missed lunch and breakfast, but did Ozai care?

No sir!

Ursa would have tied him and fed him up, she cared for his health more than anything.

Although he was starving, he skipped dinner and went to his room.

He rested there on his bed, crying, from physical and emotional pain, his father hated him a lot, his mother was gone, he was still terrible at fire bending, why did Agni hate him?

This was the worst birthday of his life.

He sobbed and sobbed till he noticed a box with on his side.

He got up and wiped his un-swollen eye with his unburned arm.

He got closer, he never noticed this before, perhaps he rushed in, it was rapped nicely with a red bow and there was a card that read:

_Dear Zuzu:_

_ Happy birthday, enjoy, tomorrow I will help you in fire bending, I'm sorry for what I said, it's complicated, now just take the stupid box!_

_ Your sister_

_ Princess Azula_

Was his swollen eye affecting his vision, Azula wrote this? Was this a dream? Did Agni finally bless him with death? Was this some kind of trick, he would open the box and something would explode in his face, was it filled with explosive jelly, maybe his father wanted to kill him so he would do it the easiest way?

He ignored the questions and opened his gift.

There was a small chocolate cake with frosting that said: Happy birthday Zuzu, a huge box of his favourite fire flakes, and an envelope.

He put the cake and fire flakes aside, he opened it, and a tear of happiness ran down his cheek from his good eye.

It was a painting; it showed him, Azula, his mother, father, grandfather, Uncle and cousin Lu Ten, this was taken almost two years ago on the sun festival.

And there was another that showed no one but Zuko, Ursa, and Azula.

He was very happy; he now had something of his mother, grandfather and cousin, awesome.

The day was with a happy ending, Zuko gazed at the pictures as he ate his chocolate cake.

_Thank you Azula._

OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Okay a lot of questions, mostly Azula?

Okay in this fic. Azula hadn't turned completely dark, consider it, she is 8-9, Ozai hadn't affected her here,the years after her mother's death are the ones that drove her crazy, not right, but think about it, I'm thinking of writing it as a fic. If Zuko and Azula cared for each other, maybe, wish me a happy birthday and good luck at my exams, yeah, they would be friends and help each other, true, if you like that, I would do it as a fic. Just tell me, and one birthday wish, you see the review button? Press it. To the next time.


End file.
